


The Demon Queen

by Writing_Queen13



Category: Lily - Fandom, Vayla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Queen13/pseuds/Writing_Queen13
Summary: Queen Vayla always knew war was coming. Since her parents' murder, the family's dark history and her rush to be appointed Queen, she has only met disgust and disapproval, misogyny and betrayal. The court's luxuries are suddenly the makings of a whoremongering country, and her council no longer has faith.With her best friend Lily guarding her back as Empress, can Vayla sift between traitors and allies? Will Vayla and her country survive in a war?And can Vayla keep her dark history hidden?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Chandeliers flickered brightly on the ceiling, dancing through the white cloth on the walls and tables, through the lace of dresses and lingerie. A soft breeze drifted through the cracked windows and doors, bringing in the scents of jasmine and sea. Chaises and sunken lounges decorated the floor. The pleasure hall was always filled with people, all ages, all sizes, all identities. Wine was passed around just as fast as the oil, and as I strolled through the writhing bodies and giddy grins and releases, I spotted her.  
Every time I looked at her, my heart jammed in my ribcage.  
War is coming.  
She was in danger.  
Said she was lounging back on a purple chaise, legs spread and hands fisted in another’s hair. Her cute casual dress was hitched up to reveal her silver lace panties, and the fingers that were working underneath them.  
The girl on top didn’t notice me.  
But the one I was here to see knew I had entered just by the tension I exuded.  
She detached her lips distractedly from her young woman, cheeks flushed and blue eyes dazed. They sharpened as they took me in.  
And extricated herself from the drunk woman, whispering something in her ear before nipping her, and standing. She ignored the young woman’s pout.  
I spun on my gorgeous new shoes and stalked back towards the door, Lily piecing herself back together. She brushed her long blonde hair back, revealing the shaved side. She raked her fingers through it, wincing at the knots.  
In a husky tone, she asked “Something wrong?”  
“Yes, Lock. Very wrong.”  
She stiffened with the nickname, eyes immediately darkening. “I was denied an orgasm. I guess I could use some release.” She adjusted the silver jewellery on her ear, reminding me of a silver bird cage, around the shell of her ear. She twisted her ring back around so the diamond was visible.  
“You’re naked. Don’t worry about your jewellery.”  
“I’ll be naked for the torture though.” She smirked pretty pink lips at me.  
I rolled my eyes. “Obviously,” I murmured.  
Heads bowed and hands reached out to brush over us tentatively. I side eyed a few people and they quickly retracted their limbs still attached. I was not in the mood.  
“Something really is wrong,” Lily said in an undertone. “You look stunning but you aren’t acting it.”  
I glanced down at the black gown hugging my curves, my tanned thigh peeking out of the slit with every step, revealing my glittering silver heels. It was unusual for someone to wear just one colour but it made a statement. I preferred that. I preferred people to be warned off by my behaviour and antics.  
I was Lily’s dark and she was my light. I had dark hair and tanned skin and a stiff demeanor, and Lily was blonde and beautifully pale and loose and carefree. She was never carefree, she was passionate about everything and everyone she did, but she could put that away when needed. I never could, and I was jealous of that.  
We entered a darker corridor, towards the temporary prison cells.  
Lily winced and stripped at the door, leaving her dress hanging on the gate as an indication not to enter. Our guards wisely said nothing.  
“What did he do?”  
“He has information and I want it.”  
We entered a dank, partially dark cell. Moonlight streamed through the bars high up, casting slices of light across the man’s shoulders, but otherwise left the rest of the room in blackness. The tension was thick.  
The man tied to the single chair was bald and tall and broad, and stubborn.  
Lily smiled beautifully at him, twisting a dagger through her fingers. The dagger was crafted for her specifically, for moments like this. Made of pearl and gold, curved, double edged.  
I crossed my arms and stood in front of him regally. “Remember a moment ago, our conversation?”  
He snarled. “I came to warn you of the war approaching, the one you two sluts are ignoring. I want my family safe.”  
Lily brightened. “You have a family? Cute! Tell me about them.”  
He paled significantly, his first misstep. “I—I have been wrongly imprisoned.” He strained in his binds.  
“A war,” I repeated softly. “A war I’ve never heard of.”  
Lily hummed. “Neither have I.” She tapped the tip of her blade on her pretty pink lips. She fluttered painted eyes at him, the silver dust truly giving her an ethereal look. As she strolled closer to him, her muscled thighs and ass and waist moved smoothly.  
“I want to know about the war,” I said simply.  
The man growled at me, scared and entranced by Lily. Also confused about the situation. He snapped “You already know what war I’m talking about!”  
“Do I?” Lily placed a hand on her chest, the perfect picture of innocence, other than the fact she was fully naked and primed for release.  
“Of course, you do! You can’t not have heard about it!”  
“But we’re sluts. We’re too busy fucking to hear gossip.” She stepped closer, feet silent on the cold stone, the inside of her thigh brushing his knee. “Why don’t you catch me up?”  
The slut comment did not sit well with Lily, neither had it I, but I could ignore petty insults. Lily had a vendetta, especially any insults involving me.  
He stayed silent.  
Lily cocked an eyebrow at me.  
“He walked into the hall and approached me without an escort, demanding to know about the measures I’d put in place for this upcoming war.”  
Something in her shifted, and she finally understood where I was coming from: Neither of us had heard about a war, there were no whispers or concerns, so why ask? And why ask for the strategies we’d put in place?  
So they can get around them when war does come.  
War is coming.  
Lily brushed her fingers over the man’s jaw. “You’re a dominant, eager, stupid male, aren’t you? Demanding things of the queen.”  
“Of course, I did! My home is unsafe!”  
“Which home is that?” Lily tapped her fingertips on his arms as she rounded him. Her hips swayed in the blades of moonlight.  
He snapped his mouth shut again.  
Lily stood behind him and razed the blade over his neck, his pulse thrumming heavily underneath the shining pearl. His breathing hitched. Lily whispered in his ear “Won’t you play with me? I’d love a game or two.”  
He feared swallowing too much to do so, and thickly said “I’m not here to play games.”  
“Shame.” Her blade’s tip pricked into his arm and sliced his skin down to his elbow.  
He cried out at the slow pain, trying to jerk away from her.  
Lily patted his head condescendingly. “Sorry, handsome, but I have to do this. My home and my family are at stake. My slut is at stake.” She glared at the side of his head, her voice sickly sweet. “I need to know about the war.”  
“You already know,” he tried desperately through heavy gasping.  
She sighed softly and laid her head on his shoulder, curling her naked body into his lap. She subconsciously started riding his leg. “You don’t want to play. Fine. Vayla and I can play while you watch.” She hummed thoughtfully. “What game…” She brightened with an idea. “Sir! You tell me. What are your children’s favourite game?”  
The man gulped and tried to work out how she could use that information to find them. He refused to answer.  
Lily grinned and pressed her blade to his throat. “Mine is naughts and crosses. So is Vayla’s.” She cut his shirt away and asked simply “Hold his head.”  
I came around behind and gripped his hair, yanking him back, forcing him to grit his teeth at the ceiling.  
And scream through his clenched jaw as Lily drew a game board over his chest. Dark beads of red welled.  
Lily pouted at the smudged board. She used the scrap of his shirt to wipe it off.  
He opened tear filled eyes to see me staring down at him coldly, with no emotion or fear of him. He whined.  
“Alright, Crosses, where do you want to start?”  
I stared at him a moment longer, thinking of his family, of his hometown, of his desperation. Thinking of the upcoming war. Thinking of my and Lily’s parents’ deaths. The total lack of justice. The corrupted society we lived in. And decided “Middle right.”  
A tear rolled out-  
Lily dug the blade in, wincing when her line skewed and she had to start again, muttering at her poor workmanship. Finally, she sat back, nodding proudly to herself.  
I released him, and the man flung his head forward to see the damage.  
I winced unsympathetically.  
Four lines cut his abdomen into nine even squares, with one square crossed out. Her first line was wonky. She had straightened it with another swipe of the blade. The cuts were gruesome and deep and scarring, and blood poured. Not enough to kill him immediately.  
He cried at the damage, the pain, the glistening on his thigh where Lily was too close to her release to be comfortable. Too close to not enjoy a bit of torture. And decided to place her circle middle left.  
Lily carved him up as we played, and he was singing his secrets to the entire prison by the end of the game.  
“Weak, pathetic man,” Lily whispered, biting at his ear playfully.  
He was half unconscious in the chair to notice.  
“Do you need anything else?” she asked me sweetly.  
I straightened. “No. Finish him.” I headed towards the cell door.  
While I wasn’t afraid of watching a man’s life leave his eyes, I knew Lily was too drunk on wine and sex and blood to be functional. She had to finish herself off too.  
After a few moments of privacy, Lily exited, flushed but loose. “There’s a war coming and they’ve been planning it for a while.”  
I sighed heavily. “We knew it was coming.”  
“Not so soon.”  
“Why not? It’s perfect timing. Too unstructured and unestablished. Too vulnerable. This is a perfect time.”  
Lily started cleaning her blade lovingly. “Vayla, tell me you haven’t-”  
“Of course, I’ve been thinking about it. How could I not have?” I crossed my arms over my chest. “He confirmed that.”  
“We’ll prepare in the morning, then.”  
“Now is better-”  
“We’re tired and angry and-” She sighed heavily. “If you start now, you’ll never stop. Get in as much rest and care for yourself now. Okay?”  
“No. Not okay. I have enemies all around me and-”  
“Not me.”  
I stared at her a moment. I tried a smile.  
She snorted at my weak effort. “Vayla,” she muttered, hugging me. “We’ll raise the threat to our council tomorrow. You know we’ve already started a few preparations. It’s just building on those.”  
“I know,” I moaned, leaning on her for support. “Thank you for being here.”  
“Of course, I would be here. I wouldn’t miss any of this, not a second of it, even with war raging in the distance.” She kissed my temple softly. “Now let’s leave this miserable place.”  
“You love it here.”  
“I do.” She grinned and strutted to the door.  
I followed and snatched her dress from the gate to throw at her, lest she cause a scene in the hall.  
War is coming.


	2. Chapter 2

“I hate war councils,” Lily murmured under her breath as we stalked towards the chambers.  
“I’m not a fan of them either.”  
“I’m especially not a fan of taking nearly a full fucking week to gather them here.”  
“Agreed. At least Hector, Kirilia and Meira replied instantly.”  
“They’re going to take it seriously. You look good, too, so they’d be stupid not to.”  
I was wearing a revealing black dress, two pieces of cloth covering my breasts and tying behind my neck, and a sheer skirt to my ankles. I decided to wear my silver slippers instead of heels, to match the delicate silver chains caressing my collarbones, arms and hands. They intertwined with the silver rings I carefully chose this morning. My hair was curled up onto my head, held in place with similar chains. My make-up was thick and black, and my red lips were forbidden fruit. I glittered in the morning sun streaming through the castle windows and blinded people as I passed.  
The castle halls were grand and ridiculously wide and ridiculously high. Red carpets and gold pillars and floor to ceiling windows. We were backed by a cliff and faced the sea, so all views were intimate and romantic and beautiful. Chandeliers glowed on the ceiling. Why the chandeliers shone every second of every day and night, I didn’t know. It’s not like it wasn’t dark in here. Tapestries and curtains hung on the stone walls, and in the middle of each corridor, there were large fireplaces decorated with swirling Demons of marble. We always had fires going too. We had to have the windows cracked in return to blow out the smoke. Somehow, it worked.  
In the clear windows, I watched my reflection walk by, and I realised why everybody refused to look me in the eye; I was stunning and on the war path. Never step in front of a lady on a war path, let alone the queen.  
“Thanks,” I said, smiling a little satisfied smile. “You too, Empress.”  
She was dressed in a disarmingly bright yellow dress, the skirt floating around her knees, her bare feet silent on the floor. Her earring glittered and her ring shone and her simple stud nose piercing completed the soft look she was going for.  
Grinning, she said “You know it, Queen.”  
We approached the council doors, the guards bowing regally and throwing the doors open grandly for us.  
The room was ridiculously large for a council room, but considering the egos inside, we needed one. A table in the centre, a long arc from one side of the room to the other, facing two thrones at the front of the room. My seat on the right, closest to the door, and Lily’s on the left. It was the most ineffective set up.  
Inside, nine people from nine countries around Camfer. Our countries were totally separate until my recent ancestors formed the council, one representative from each country. And when we combined Camfer and Kchox into Slvaseid, I ensured the council stayed, to continue trading and monitoring conflicts.  
Closest to the entrance, Grand Duchess Kirilia of Karyk, leaning on one bejewelled hand, bored. Her dark hair was down and she was dressed in a leather pants and a black shirt. She never cared about looks. Her dark eyes appraised us as we entered and provided a silent nod in respect.  
Next, Empress Meira of Phenden, dressed like a prize. A pale pink dress, light make-up, golden curls around her shoulders, gold slippers, gold jewellery. She was always smiling and always gentle. Always cared for others more than herself.  
They were almost complete opposites. It was difficult managing their dynamic, let alone the rest of them.  
King Roger of Niemtyc glared forward through his grey, wrinkling skin. He had cold blue eyes and towered over whoever he stood beside, by height and personality. He was one of the rudest people here.  
His twin in almost every sense, except biologically, sat opposite him. King Harold of Yendendayl was grey, winkling, old, rude. He was short as hell though.  
Beside Harold on the other side of the room, a young man dressed keenly in his pressed uniform of green and gold. He was beautiful. Tall and broad and tanned and golden. His blonde curls complimented his chocolate eyes, and his grin dropped panties wherever he went. He was gorgeous and he knew it.  
Grand Duke Jeremiah of Drakcis was also very stupid.  
However, the girl next to him really made him work for it. Princess Rose of Fder dressed in her traditional white lace, hugging her body from her neck down to her wrists and waist, and flared out ridiculously around her legs. Flowers were embroidered over the skirt in expensive thread—pink roses, obviously.  
She was half laying over Jeremiah’s lap, whom twirled her hair around his finger and let her stare deeply into his mesmerising eyes.  
The old lady on the end glared at them with distaste. I didn’t blame her. Queen Paula of Feylrike was also grey, wrinkling and old, but she was seriously sick and twisted. She killed her own children when they came of age to take the throne from her. She only stayed in her seat and on the council because of tradition and because she killed anyone who said otherwise.  
In the centre at the back, our favourite councilman by a landslide, Emperor Hector of Phywyndeer. He was middle aged with greying hair, still strong enough to carry a sword, but he was the sweetest man on the face of the world. He cared deeply about his country, his people and his family. He never started fights, and always managed to defuse conflicts through patience and problem solving and compromise.  
We barely held our smiles in for him-  
Lily and I pulled up short when the handsome young man beside Hector stiffened.  
Fair skin tanned by training outside in the sun, blond thick hair tied at the nape of his neck, gentle blue eyes, tall and elegant in a white and blue tunic and black pants. Gold laces held the cloth together. He bowed his head to us gracefully, hiding his nerves well.  
We glanced at each other.  
He’s handsome.  
I know.  
Who is he?  
I don’t know.  
Why is he here?  
I know as much as you do, which is nothing.  
We turned back to him as he straightened carefully, cautious to not provoke whatever bad thing he expected to happen.  
Then we flicked our gazes down to Hector.  
Hector groaned and shuffled in his seat. “I am ill. I am training my son in the art of war councils.”  
We were too shocked by his confession to respond appropriately.  
Hector was barely middle aged and he was fit and had no history of mysterious illnesses in his family. Why was the world so cruel?  
Eventually, Lily jerked back into motion, going over to dote on him. Meira and Rose followed, expressing their deepest sympathies. Jeremiah gave his usual mournful nod that was certainly fake. The others ignored Hector.  
I approached the head seat at the council table and stated, interrupting the commotion caused, “My deepest sympathies, Your Imperial Highness. I am sorry to hear about your illness.”  
He smiled at me softly from amongst the sudden stillness. “It’s been difficult.” He faced his smile to his son. “My son has been most helpful. I hope it’s alright I’ve brought him along.”  
The young man tried another smile, hiding the pain of watching his father die.  
“Of course,” I said, nodding my head gracefully, regaining my composure. I took my seat, brushing out the wrinkles in my dress. “What is your name and title?”  
He flinched subtly, unused to being directly addressed. He recovered. “I am Prince Kieran of Phywyndeer, Your Majesty.”  
His voice was smooth like caramel.  
Lily offered Hector drink and food, whom declined politely, before she flopped into the seat beside me. She whispered “He’s like a deer at the end of an arrow.”  
I made a sound of agreement before calling the council to commence. “Prince Kieran, have you been introduced to everyone else?”  
“Yes, Your Majesty.”  
“Let’s get started then. I have gathered you here to discuss a serious threat to our safety. I’m not sure how true it is.”  
A groan from Roger to my right. “If it isn’t true, then why drag us out here? We have actual things to do.”  
“Someone threatened war.”  
The moment of silence should not have been satisfying.  
I continued “A man approached, saying he wanted to know about our defences.”  
Lily said “We got him talking. He was hired by an anonymous character to ask the queen about defences for the upcoming war.”  
“What war?” Kirilia snapped.  
“Exactly.”  
“I’m so confused,” Jeremiah enunciated. “Why ask about our defences if there’s no war?”  
“Oh my gods, he’s so stupid,” Lily muttered under her breath, then said louder “So they know what defences we do have and they can get around them when they do wage war on us.”  
“But there’s no war.”  
Rose nodded in dazed agreement.  
I needed wine.  
Lily shut her mouth. If she allowed words to slip out, they would flay the skin from his bones.  
Harold grunted. “I haven’t heard any rumours about war.”  
“Neither have I,” Paula agreed, glaring around the room. “Anyone else?”  
Everyone shook their heads, except Lily, Kieran and I.  
“No rumours, no truth.” She smiled grimly. “Council over.”  
I held up a hand to stop her. “That’s the exact reason we should consider the possibility. If nobody has heard about it, the war has been hidden well enough for us to miss it.”  
Meira, a little distressed, asked “What did the man you spoke to say?”  
“Not much. He wasn’t told anything beyond ask the queen and bring me back the information.” Lily flicked her lower lip through her teeth thoughtfully. “He was basically useless up until the moment he died.”  
A couple of quiet gasps at the indication Lily dropped.  
Instead of allowing them to ruminate, I said “I wanted to hear your opinions about the situation.”  
“My opinion is, this is a waste of my precious time,” Roger retorted. “I have actual things to be doing.”  
“If there is a war coming, we should be prepared,” Meira said gracefully. “And if someone has raised the concern-”  
“For what purpose? To cause commotion?” Harold harrumphed. “All it did was cause unnecessary panic and leave our countries undefended, because we’re here.”  
“You don’t believe it’s true?” I asked softly. “You don’t believe war is coming?”  
“Of course not!” Another harsh laugh. “What would one have to gain from capturing this court? A bunch of lazy women with nothing better to do than spread their legs.”  
Lily bristled.  
“Everyone else?”  
The ladies in the room stayed silent, even Paula, although you could tell her feelings about this potential war judging by the expression on her face. Roger and Jeremiah agreed with Harold. Hector sighed softly and stayed quiet.  
Kieran looked around the room sombrely.  
Heart sinking with the lack of support from my council, I started “Alright then. If we are all in agreement-”  
A shuffle, and a young, trembling voice-  
“Your Majesty,” Kieran started carefully. “Forgive me, but I think this threat should be taken more seriously. This is war-”  
I silenced him with a look.  
A few sniggers through the room, plus winces from whom had already experienced my death glares.  
Kieran, stiff but brave, continued “The people are in danger. We should be prepared for war regardless of an imminent threat or not, to protect our countries and our homes.”  
He didn’t stay silent like I expected. He fought. He was scared but he knew what he stood for, and our morals aligned. We cared about this war and our people, regardless of how plausible the threat was or was not.  
I glanced at Hector and read every thought in his gaze.  
He wanted Kieran to take over in the Inner Council before he died.  
I nodded, as if accepting what Kieran was suggesting, while Hector smiled and patted his arm.  
Kieran, confused, gaped for a moment before lowering his gaze to the floor. A picture of submission and sincere apologies.  
But Lily and I could see the clenched jaw and the controlled breathing.  
“We need to protect the people,” I agreed.  
“There is no war!” Roger snapped, standing. “I’m finished here.”  
“You will sit,” I glared, “until I say otherwise.”  
Roger scowled, halting his exit but not sitting.  
“Respect,” Lily warned him.  
He gave a dismissive laugh. “Respect for two women with their legs in the air half the time? No. I’ll save it for someone more deserving. This war council is over. He asked about it because he was screaming for attention and care. Your people are poor, that is very clear, of course they would try something like this. There is no war. None of us have heard or caught an inkling of anything.”  
Lily was barely restraining herself, so I sighed heavily and murmured “Meeting adjourned. Thank you for your input.”  
Roger stalked out, followed closely by Harold and Paula. Jeremiah hooked his arm through Rose’s and escorted her towards the pleasure hall, definitely remembering the way without a guard.  
Groaning miserably, I rose and poked my head out into the corridor.  
Harry caught my eye and winked, maintaining his stance and composure.  
I snorted a laugh.  
Only my most trusted guards were standing out the front, ones my Inner Council had agreed upon. Harry, a young man with golden hair and a bright smile; Rick, a serious, seasoned warrior; Jaxon, new to the guard but favoured with his firm but fair outlook, and; Sammy, a stunning, terrifying woman demanding respect.  
“Thank you,” I commended, shutting the door once more.  
Lily growled “Thank fuck they’re gone.”  
Kieran was the only one flinching and staring in horror at her outburst.  
“Lily,” I warned with amusement. “You’re going to scare off our newest recruit.”  
“Oh, please,” Meira giggled. “If he doesn’t wither under your powerful gaze, he’ll survive Lily’s crude language.”  
The ladies in the room dragged their chairs closer, Lily pushing ours towards the curve of the table as well, so we were clustered together.  
Hector grinned brightly. “My boy did well.”  
Kieran gaped around the table, confused as all hell, refusing to move a muscle or take a breath or ask the question.  
I smiled at him admiringly, one of the five bright facial expressions from the room. “Take a seat. We’re starting our war council. You’re to join us.”  
Hector patted the chair beside him when his son still didn’t move. “You’ve been accepted, Kieran.”  
“Into what?” he whispered.  
Lily cackled, and I even saw Kirilia crack a smile. Meira smiled excitedly.  
“The Inner Council,” I declared. “I don’t trust most people in my home. But you have shown yourself worthy, otherwise Hector wouldn’t have brought you here.” I walked over and kissed Hector’s cheek. “I truly am sorry you are ill.”  
“Oh, my dear.” He clasped my hand in both of his, his skin roughened from years of work. “I have been sick for a long time. I was preparing for this. Please, do not worry for me.”  
“You are too young.”  
He laughed gently. “I suppose, but life has a way.”  
Kieran analysed the Inner Council, realisation dawning. “You do take this seriously.”  
“Of course.” I sat in my usual seat and crossed my legs over. “I want to protect my people and my home. Whether the threat is true or not, I refuse to leave it alone. I will find out what the others are up to. And you share this same viewpoint, as we all do. With my rise in status, there also came a rise of animosity and denial, from the five no longer in the room. So we decided to form our own council, out of the way of prying eyes, for those of us who put our people first, and didn’t dismiss vague threats. We found that not as many things went wrong with our secrecy. Which confirms there is a traitor amongst the others. I just need to figure out who.”  
Lily frowned at me incredulously. “You know it’s Paula and Harold. They have the stupidest names.”  
I sighed heavily amongst soft giggling. “It’s plausible because of their natures, not their names.”  
“Who pronounces Paula like that? Pow-la. How stupid! And Harold is just ugly.”  
The corner of my lips were curling up into a smile despite how hard I repressed the urge to laugh.  
Meira tweaked the empty chair beside her and waved Kieran into it.  
Carefully, like a cannon would explode, he sat primly.  
Lily grinned as psychotically as she could manage, which could shift the moon in the sky, and hissed “You have been initiated.”  
Kieran froze.  
We laughed at his reaction.  
Hector patted his shoulder comfortingly. “They do it for everyone, Kieran. Just leave them be.”  
“Seriously, stop it now,” I reprimanded. I shuffled forward in my seat. “Do you believe the threat?”  
“Yes,” Kirilia stated. “We knew it was coming.”  
“So soon,” Meira whispered. “We expected at least another year or so.”  
Kieran frowned softly. “You predicted this war?”  
I lounged back in my chair, picking at my nails. “Do you know how Lily and I rose to power?”  
“Your parents passed last year.” He briefly glanced at his father. “I’m sorry for your loss.”  
A careful smile. “I was very quickly coronated. Lily and I were appointed Queen and Empress on the same day. Against tradition, we combined our courts. Not many people liked that. And, as you heard Roger state so eloquently, we’re two young, untried ladies who lounge about all day.”  
“And there’s the other thing,” Lily said.  
“I was getting to it. Anyway, two young ladies who know nothing of ruling a country, let alone two countries combining, and who know nothing of war. As usual, people want to seize power, and now is the perfect time to do so, before we truly establish ourselves. They’ve stayed away this long out of supposed respect for our loss, but that could only last so long. The sooner they wage war, the more likely it is they’ll win.”  
Kieran nodded. “Makes sense. But it seems you’ve been prepared for a while.”  
“As always, war tinges the very air around here.” Lily twisted her blade through her fingers. “It was always going to happen. Killing our parents off just made everything a little easier.”  
“Did Hector explain about our Demon magic?” I asked cautiously.  
Another stiff nod. He was upright in his chair, hands clasped on the table in front of him, alert and concentrating as much as possible.  
The rest of us had relaxed in our chairs by now.  
Lily smirked. “He’ll get used to it.”  
“To?” Kieran asked, concerned.  
“The Inner Council is a little more informal than the council,” Hector explained. “And the reason war was always coming is because a lot of people are terrified of their Demon magic. They’re uncomfortable with the thought of controlling evil entities.”  
“Can you…” Kieran trailed off, not wanting to look me directly in the eyes.  
I answered “My parents had a little control. I suspect that’s why they were killed.”  
“You’re the last of the line, then. You’re going to be a target.”  
Kirilia nodded in agreement. “Killing you off is going to be their main goal.”  
Lily scratched at an idle itch in her eyebrow with the point of her dagger. “They’d have to get through me first.”  
“And the defences we’ve already prepared,” I added flatly.  
“What defences have you put in place?” Kieran asked.  
“We’ve started training an army. Morning to night, they’re drilled into the ground. A stricter regimen of guards and rotations. Commissioned more weapons and armour. Other little things.”  
“Vague answer,” Meira commented, eyeing me suspiciously.  
I stared back. “Because, to be honest, I don’t know what else to do.”  
The mood dampened.  
Kirilia asked carefully “Have you got any formations prepared if there is an attack?”  
Lily frowned. “What do you mean?”  
“It’s good that the soldiers are training more, but if there is a sudden attack on the city, they’re not going to have any structure. They need an established plan.”  
Meira nodded enthusiastically. “You’ve got a good point. Prepare them more, give them—and us—the best shot at defending our people.”  
“And ways to protect the people,” Hector added. “You know the others will raid homes and burn as much as they can. They need somewhere safe to go.”  
“The prepared army will give them time to run, but they need somewhere to go,” Lily agreed. “Where do we send them?”  
“There are only two directions to attack the city. Land from the west, sea from the north. The cliff—oh, archers.” I rubbed at my face tiredly. “Okay, so effectively, we could be attacked from all directions.”  
“Not the cliffs,” Kirilia said flatly.  
“Why?”  
“I’ve been up there. Too much wind, too far away. If they try, it’ll be totally ineffective.”  
I debated whether to plan for it.  
Lily saw the look on my face. “I wouldn’t bother just yet. See what other rumours come up over the next few weeks. Word would’ve spread of the man who came here with information. Trust me, I made sure of it.”  
“How?” Meira asked, then cringed. “You didn’t leave the body-”  
“No, not at all.” Lily waved a hand. “I went back to the pleasure hall and mentioned it to a few of the commoners. They went home that night knowing a man enquired about the upcoming war. Not if there is one, but about it. People will catch on.”  
“And it’ll separate those who already knew from those that didn’t,” I realised. “Keep an ear out for any rumours or suspicious behaviour.”  
“I let the watch guards know. They’re to report this afternoon about their adventures.”  
“Now how to keep your peoples safe too.” I looked around the council. “Have you all prepared?”  
Kirilia nodded simply.  
Meira winced. “I’ve tried. They’re not taking me too seriously yet. Only doing what I say because I have your word.”  
“I can go home with you tomorrow,” Kirilia offered.  
Meira smiled at her thankfully.  
Hector said “My people are scared. I don’t know how to comfort or prepare them in a time of war and a dying leader. I’m training my son best I can but… we need more time. Admittedly, I thought we’d have more time too.”  
Lily asked “How large is your fleet?”  
“Not very. Four thousand maximum.”  
Kieran grimaced. “Those who can actually fight and have a higher chance of surviving, maybe half that.”  
She winced. “Kirilia-”  
“I can’t go to both. One of you-”  
I shook my head. “Meira, if I gave you a recommendation letter from me, would your captain take it more seriously?”  
She hummed thoughtfully. “I would say so.”  
“Then I’ll do that while Kirilia goes to Phywyndeer. We need you where it’s weakest. A week, maximum. I’ll send a letter to Karyk as well to support you.”  
Unhappy but knowing it was the best course of action we could come up with right now, they nodded.  
“We should all start training as hard as we can, including your suggestion for formations and plans. Assess your environments, let your captains know.”  
Lily rotated in her chair so she could throw her legs over the arm, her feet in my space. “We should also be thinking about who the traitors are. There are five options.”  
“What if they’re combined?” Meira whined softly. “We stand no chance.”  
“What if outside countries are involved too?”  
Too many variables.  
“Hence why I’ve been so focused on defence. We don’t know what’s coming for us.” I laid my head back and stared at the glass chandelier flickering light onto the ceiling.  
“Any chance of starting a campaign?” Kieran asked hopefully.  
We all shook our heads, stoic and dooming.  
He sagged. “Oh.”  
“We’ve triple checked all the logistics and resources—no.” I rubbed at my injured wrist, the pain easing. “And we don’t know who to aim for either. Who are we fighting?”  
Kirilia stood suddenly and stalked to a bag she had thrown against the wall carelessly. “I brought a map.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I made a horrifying realisation the other day.” She rolled the parchment out of the table.  
Lily stuck her dagger in the corner when it wouldn’t lie flat.  
A map of our immediate countries, plus the surrounding area. A river cut through the middle, curling inwards and downwards, splitting off into the various lakes and streams across multiple countries. Black dots decorated the borders of countries. Camfer, backed into the top left corner, between the cliffs and ocean. Kchox followed the coastline until the mouth of the river. Yendendayl, Niemtyc and Drakcis followed the other side of the river, and Phenden was nestled in behind them, resting on the coast and surrounded by other countries not part of the council. Behind Slvaseid, the forest, then Feylrike, Karyk and Phywynder-  
“Oh, fuck.” Lily snapped forward in her chair. “We’re surrounded.”  
Kieran added quietly “And they have access to the river.”  
If Roger, Harold and Paula were in deal with one another, they controlled the river. Hector and Kirilia were trapped behind Feylrike and their brutal sentences for trespassers. Meira was cut off from us and the river by Yendendayl and Niemtyc, and could only access us via a three week ship. Kirilia would be able to get to the river, but Yendendayl and Feylrike control the Gates. If war did break out, they would have no way to access Slvaseid, and we’d have no way to access them. Not unless there was a way around the cliffs, but that was at least four weeks. We did not have four weeks of travel available.  
Realisation dawned like an ocean of dread crawling up the beach as the stars glittered deceivingly. Water had been lapping at our ankles until suddenly we were struggling for breath, tumbling through the currants and waves, little air in our chests.  
We were separated and weak, and lacked resources and support.  
Yendendayl had the biggest army and Niemtyc produced the best weapons. And they controlled the Gates.  
Tension in the room was so thick I choked.  
The others weren’t far behind. Tears lined Meira’s painted eyes, Kirilia’s nails dug into her thigh under the table, Lily rocked slightly in her chair, Kieran paled so quickly he had to grab the edge of the table to steady himself, and Hector went completely blank.  
My Inner Council had never reacted this strongly before.  
“Okay, so we’re fucked,” Lily stated simply.  
I was barely able to take in a breath before the others were launching ideas into the air or expressing concerns, or in Kieran’s case, attempting to breathe normally.  
“What if we put up a wall-”  
“We need ships-”  
“Conscriptions-”  
“Attack first-”  
“Enough,” I said quietly.  
My voice carried and silence befell the room.  
“This clearly isn’t helping and we’re too overwhelmed and exhausted to deal with this right now. Focus on our defences. Regardless of whatever step we decide to take next, we need to have solid defences in place to protect our people. Start with those. I want full reports in two weeks. We’ll meet in four weeks.”  
The tension was uncontained and frazzled in the air like lightning in a storm.  
No matter how hard I tried to keep my face neutral, I was completely transparent to Lily, whom jerked in her chair when she swivelled her head to me. “Anything else?”  
A strand of my hair drifted into my line of sight.  
Swiftly and brutally, I wrapped the strand around my finger and yanked it out, pain spiking from my scalp.  
Silence and blank stares.  
Another heavy sigh. “Alright. Meeting adjourned.”  
Hector shuffled again with a wince. “Kieran, my boy, did you enjoy your first war council?”  
Kieran, fearfully, side eyed his father. “Am I supposed to say yes?”  
He chuckled affectionately. “No.”  
“Oh, good, because that wasn’t enjoyable at all.”


End file.
